BEAUTIFUL IN WHITE
by k1ller
Summary: tentang sasuke sakura dan hari bahagia mereka. "Aku mencintaimu"/"aku juga mencintaimu"/"Aku lebih mencintaimu"/"Aku paling mencintaimu" SASUSAKU/terispirasi dari lagu shane filan-beautiful in white.


BEAUTIFUL IN WHITE

.

NARUTO PUNYA OM KISHI

.

GAJE, ANEH, GILA, DLL

.

SASUSAKU

.

Tepuk tangan yang meriah mengiringi langkah mereka siang itu. mereka baru saja menikah sore tadi, dan malam ini mereka menggelar resepsi tertutup, yang hanya mengundang sahabat dan kerabat terdekat mereka. Resepsi sederhana itu bertempat di halaman belakang kediaman uchiha. Mereka siapa? Tentu saja pasangan Uchiha. Lebih tepatnya, Sasuke Uchiha, dan Istrinya Sakura Uchiha.

Sakura melangkah anggun dg memeluk salah satu lengan suaminya , raut bahagia terpancar jelas dari wajah cantiknya. Sedang sang suami, hanya menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman pada wajah datarnya. Sasuke bahagia, tentu saja. Dan dia berpikir, dia tak harus menunjukkan raut bahagianya, karena semua orang disana sudah tau pasti, bahwa dirinya sangat bahagia.

Pasangan pengantin baru itu, duduk manis di kursi pelaminan. Acara peluk cium menerima selamat dari tamu undangan, sudah Usai dilaksanakan. Jadi sekarang mereka hanya duduk disana, memperhatikan tamu undangan yg sibuk dg kegiatannya masing-masing. Makan, minum, berfoto, berbincang, bergurau, reuni dadakan, ya tak ada yang tak bahagia disana. Atau mungkin ada,karena Itachi uchiha berdiri disana, dipanggung kecil yg disediakan untuk mereka yang ingin menghadiahkan suara teman senasibnya,kurama, kakak naruto, dan Sasori, kakak ipar sasuke. Dihari bahagia sasuke dan sakura, mereka bernyanyi disana, dg ekspresi galau yang tercetak jelas di wajah tampan mereka. "Marry that girl, marry her anyway." Begitu yang sasuke dengar dari nyanyian galau mereka. Hah, mungkin mereka iri karena Sasuke dan sakura sudah menikah sekarang. Dan Sasuke tahu, calon mertua mereka sama-sama enggan menerima lamaran mereka, mengingat kekasih mereka yang 'masih kuliah'.

.

Sakura terkikik geli melihat ekspresi kakak-kakaknya disana. Selesai dg nyanyiannya, Itachi mengundang teman-teman sasuke yang barangkali ingin menyumbangkan suara mereka. Namun, tak seorang pun menghiraukannya. Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya, sasori membisikkan sesuatu pada kurama. Mendengar bisikan sasori, kurama mengangguk mantap dan mengacungkan jempolnya, kemudian menepuk bahu itachi dan menunjuk kearah adiknya sendiri yang sedang bermesraan dg sang adik ipar. "Hey, Naruto! Kemari, dan menyanyilah!" Merasa Namanya disebut-sebut, Naruto menatap itachi sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuk, ke wajahnya sendiri. Dan Itachi mengangguk ringan menanggapinya. Kurama dan sasori menyeringai senang. Naruto Tampak berfikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menyeret istrinya menuju panggung kecil tempat Itachi berdiri.

.

Dan akhirnya, naruto bediri disana, dg hinata disampingnya. Naruto menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, berpikir tentang apa yang harus dia dilakukan. Sedang hinata memeluk sebelah tangan suaminya, dan terus menunduk malu. Sampai kemudian naruto menjentikkan jarinya, melepaskan tangan hinata yang memeluknya, kemudian berjalan menuju pemain band dibelakangnya. Naruto mengatakan sesuatu pada pemain band itu, sebelum akhirnya mereka mengangguk ringan, dan mulai memainkan alat musiknya. Naruto kemudian berjalan kembali kearah istrinya, sambil mengatakan selamat kepada sasuke dan sakura, dan menghadiahkan lagu itu untuk mereka.

.

Sasuke memandang Naruto yang tengah asik bernyanyi disana. Naruto berdiri berhadapan dg istrinya, sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Istrinya. Naruto membawa tangan mereka menuju wajahnya, dan menempelkan tangan mereka-yang saling bertautan-ke pipinya. Hinata Nampak tersipu malu, dan sedikit demi sedikit ikut bernyanyi bersama dg suaminya.

"with every beat of my heart

I'll give you my love completely

My darling, this I promise you."

Yah, Suara Naruto boleh juga, naruto bernyanyi dg baik. Mungkin dia sering menyanyikannya untuk hinata.

.

Sakura bertepuk tangan dg semangat saat Naruto mengakhiri nyanyiannya dg sebuah pelukan hangat pada istrinya. "wah, mereka manis sekali." Gumam Sakura. Sasuke mendengarnya, tapi lebih memilih untuk diam. Sasuke kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada panggung kecil disana. Pasangan naruhina sudah turun, dan setelah itu, berganti Sai dan Ino yang berdiri disana. Jika sebelumnya hanya naruto yang menguasai mikrofon, dan hinata hanya sedikit ikut-ikutan. Kali ini Sai dan Ino bernyanyi dg satu mikrofon yang sama. Apa tidak ada mikrofon lain? Tentu saja ada, mereka hanya ingin mengumbar kemesraan mereka disana.

"I never know what the future bring

But I know you are here with me know."

Nampaknya Sai masih berusaha meyakinkan Ino untuk menerima lamarannya. Mengingat Sai sudah beberapa kali melamarnya, dan Ino masih belum mau menerima lamarannya. Sasuke berfikir, tidak aneh jika ino masih ragu pada sai. Dilihat dari tampangnya saja, semua orang pasti menganggapnya buaya bermulut srigala tapi, semua orang yang mengenal sai dg baik, tantu tau jika sai adalah pria baik-baik. Ya, pria baik-baik bermulut pedas. Lepas dari itu semua, mereka bernyanyi dg baik disana, sangat romantic. Dan lagi-lagi sasuke akui, suara mereka lumayan juga.

.

Sakura hanya diam kali ini, dan menatap iri pada sai dan ino yang berjalan beriringan menuruni tangga panggung kecil itu. Selanjutnya, Shikamaru naik kesana dg Temari dibelakangnya. Sasuke terheran-heran melihatnya. Seorang Shikamaru, Mau melakukan hal merepotkan seperti itu. apa sasuke tak salah lihat. Um, pasti Temari yang memaksanya. Sasuke mengangguk-angguk setuju atas apa yang baru saja terpikir olehnya. Sedang Sakura menatap tak percaya, seorang Shikamaru, Bernyanyi disana. Sakura menggeleng-geleng ringan. 'temari telah menjinakkan rusa pemalas itu'.

.

Shikamaru mengetukkan jarinya pada mikrofon yang dipegangnya. Temari berdiri beberapa langkah darinya. "Selamat untuk Sasuke dan Sakura!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangannya pada pasangan uchiha itu, Temari hanya melempar senyum kearah mereka. Temari merebut mikrofon dari tangan shikamaru dan mengatakan jika ini semua bukan idenya, shikamaru melakukannya tanpa diminta. Menimbulkan ekspresi kagum dari beberapa teman dekat mereka. Shikamaru tersenyum simpul sebelum merebut kembali mikrofonnya. "Ini untukmu, Sayang." Shikamaru mencium telapak tangan Temari yang dia genggam. Mengundang sorak sorai dari para penonton di bawah sana.

"Ocean apart day after day

And I slowly go insane

I hear your voice on the line

But it doesn't stop the pain"

Para penonton bersorak makin ramai. Begitu juga dg Sakura yg ikut bertepuk tangan dg heboh. Sasuke memuji suara Shikamaru yang lumayan juga. Mungkin setelah ini dia harus membuka perusahaan rekaman, dan merekrut teman-temannya. Shikamaru menyanyikan sebuah lagu berjudul 'right here waiting' , mungkin ingin mengisahkan dirinya dan sang istri yang harus terpisah krena pekerjaan masing-masing. Shikamaru dan temari makin mesra disana, membuat aura romantis semakin tersa.

Mungkin sasuke salah, tapi sepertinya dari tadi teman-temannya tidak benar-benar menghadiahkan nyanyian mereka kepada sasuke dan sakura. nampaknya itu hanya modus yang dilakukan untuk saling menggombal pada pasangan masing-masing, saling mengungkapkan perasaan, atau saling mengumbar kemesraan. Apalagi saat melihat suigetsu yang bernyanyi sebelum itachi. Dia menyanyikan 'marry your daughter' dg penuh perasaan. Dg menggenggam tangan Karin diatas -alih tersentuh, sasuke justru berfikir kalau daripada Karin, harusnya Suigetsu membawa tuan Uzumaki keatas panggung.

Hah, Atau teman-temannya menganggap tempat ini adalah ajang pencarian bakat yang dibuka sasuke secara diam-diam. Huh, sangat tidak mungkin. Puas dg pemikirannya yng bisa dibilang 'kurang piknik', Sasuke perlahan menengok kearah Istrinya yang memandang ShikaTema dg tatapan berbinar, sebelum kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya dg Iri, sangat iri. Pada teman-teman mereka yang dg mudahnya mengumbar kebahagiaan mereka disana."aaa, mereka romantis sekali." Gumamnya kemudian. Sasuke terdiam mendengarnya. Sasuke ingat jika dia tak pernah menunjukkan sisi romantisnya pada sakura. maka dg tekad yang bulat, sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan menuju panggung kecil disana, menggantikan posisi shikatema sebelumnya.

Sakura menatap tak percaya. Suaminya berdiri disana. Memegang mikrofon dan menatap lurus padanya, hanya padanya. Sedikit demi sedikit senyum mulai mengembang dari wajah yang biasanya datar itu. Musik Mulai dimainkan, penonton bersorak heboh, dan Sakura menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Sasuke tak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

"Not sure if you know this

But when we first met

I got so nervous

I couldn't speak"

Sasuke mengingat kembali saat pertama kali Naruto mengenalkannya dg sakura, sasuke hanya bisa diam dan menatap sakura dg pipi yg sedikit merona.

"In that very moment

I found the one and

My life had found its missing piece"

Sakura bertepuk tangan ringan mengiringi nyanyian suami tampannya.

"So as long as I live I love you

Will have and hold you

You look so beautiful in white"

Sasuke menunjuk kearah Sakura, yang kebetulan juga memakai gaun berwarna putih, senada dg setelan yang dipakai sasuke sedniri.

"And from now to my very last breath

This day I'll cherish

You look so beautiful in white

tonight"

Sakura tersipu-sipu mendengar nyanyian suaminya.

"What we have is time first

My love is endless

And with this ring I

Say to the world

You're my every reason

You're all that I believe in

With all my heart I mean every word"

Sasuke benar-benar mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya, mungkin. Tak sedikitpun pandangannya beralih dari Sang istri, yang terus bersorak meneriakkan namanya.

"So as long as I live I love you

Will have and hold you

You look so beautiful in white"

Sakura tak bisa lagi menahan dirinya, dia juga ingin berdiri disana, bersama suaminya.

"And from now to my very last breath

This day I'll cherish

You look so beautiful in white

Tonight"

Dan akhirnya Sakura beranjak dari duduknya,kemudian berjalan ringan menuju panggung tempat suaminya berdiri.

"oooh oh

You look so beautiful in white"

Sasuke tak menghentikan aksinya, dia masih sibuk bernyanyi tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang Istri yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Na na na na

So beautiful in white

Tonight"

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya saat Sakura menaiki beberapa tangga menuju panggung . Dia masih terus bernyanyi.

"And if our daughter's what our future holds

I hope she has your eyes

Finds love like you and I did

Yeah, I wish she falls in love and I will let her go

…

…"

Sepasang suami istri itu saling berpandangan, raut bahagia tak pernah lepas dari mereka. Sampai akhirnya sasuke terhanyut dalam bola mata hijau milik istrinya, dan melewatkan beberapa kata dari lirik yang dia nyanyikan. Segera saja sakura merebut mikrofon dari tangan suaminya. Dan melanjutkan lirik yang tersisa.

"She'll look so beautiful in white

You look so wonderful in white"

Sasuke meraih tangan istrinya, menciumnya dg lembut.

"So as long as I live I love you

Will have and hold you

You look so wonderful in white

And from now to my very last breath

This day I'll cherish

You look so wonderful in white"

Kemudian Sasuke menarik pinggang istrinya, memeluknya dari samping. Sakura tersenyum, kemudian membagi mikrofonnya dg sang suami, menyanyikan satu lirik terahir, bersama-sama.

"You look so beautiful/wonderful in white

Tonight"

Riuh tepuk tangan mengakhiri duet mereka. Sakura merubah posisinya menjadi berhadapan dg sang suami. Sasuke pun meraih pinggang ramping istrinya, sedang sakura mengalungkan tangannya ke leher sang suami.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"aku juga mencintaimu"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu"

"Aku paling mencintaimu"

TAMAT

.

Gitu aja.

SEKIAN DAN TERIMAGAJI


End file.
